May we walk in the shadows together
by werbellia
Summary: Contains spoilers. FemalexFemale Just my adventures on Skyrim with my character Firehawk (Dark Elf) since the day she met Karliah. I changed some things, but at the beggining i copied the characters speech because i wanted this fic to be realistic to the game. So sry if it gets tedious. I hope you read it and enjoy.
1. Betrayal

Warning: FemalexFemale. Contains spoilers.  
>-<p>

Chapter 1

***  
>There she was. Lying on the ground because she was shot by a poisoned arrow. Everything was blurry, she could only make out some shadows. It was her end she believed, she couldn't move,hadn't the strenght to talk and her hearing wasn't that good, but she could hear her guild leader, Mercer Frey, saying, after looking at her on the ground.<br>- Did you honestly think your arrow will reach me before my blade finds your heart?  
>Who was he talking to? She thought. Then she saw another silhouette emerge from the shadows, she figured it was a woman, in the way she walked.<br>- Give me a reason to try. - said the silhouette with the most low and sweet voice she had ever heard. Who was she?  
>- You're a clever girl, Karliah. Buying Goldenglow Estate and funding Honningbrew Meadery was inspired. - Mercer said.<br>"So she is the traitor...Fuck" - she tought. "Killed by the enemy." She continued hearing them talk:  
>- To ensure an enemy's defeat, you must first undermine his was the first lesson Gallus taught us. - Karliah said.<br>- You always were a quick study.  
>- Not quick enough, otherwise Gallus would still be alive. "What she meant by that? Wasn't she the one who killed him?"- Firehawk was confused, but she could only think and hear.<br>- Gallus had his wealth and he had you. All he had to do was look the other way.  
>- Did you forget the Oath we took as Nightingales? Did you expect him to simply ignore your methods? - Firehawk noticed the hurt in Karliah's voice. It was still beautiful to listen to.<br>-Enough of this mindless banter! Come, Karliah. It's time for you and Gallus to become reunited!  
>She saw Mercer's silhouette take his daggers and prepare to attack, but then the second silhouette disappeared and only Karliah's voice was heard:<br>- I'm no fool, Mercer. Crossing blades with you would be a death sentence. But I can promise you the next time we meet, it will be your undoing.

She saw Mercer trying to find her in the shadows and then giving up as no sound and movement was heard or seen. He approached her, who was still lying almost unconscious in the ground and looked at her with hatred.  
>"He is here to save me. But why is he giving me that..." - her thoughts were cut short when Mercer stabbed her and left her for death.<p>

Everything started to shine, as the darkness softly disappeared and a considerable ammount of light made its way to Firehawk's sight. She blinked furiously, brows furrowing as she was not accostumated with it and when she finally could make out the snowy pavement,she knew two things: That she was alive and that she was somehow out of Snow Veil Sanctum.  
>She saw a shadow approaching her from the corner of her eye.<br>- How are you feeling?  
>"That voice!" - She thought. She immediatly look up and tried to get up.<br>- Easy, easy. Don't get up so quickly. - The person helped her sit, by supporting her body.  
>- Karliah. - Firehawk uttered.<p>

- So you know who i am, i thought you were unconscious. - Karliah said, her brows furrowed in a confused expression.  
>- You shot me! - Firehawk said fiercely, looking for some dagger she could be hidding so that she could kill her while she was still healing.<br>- No, I saved your life. My arrow was tipped with a unique paralytic poison. It slowed your heart and kept you from bleeding. Had I intended to kill you, we wouldn't be having this conversation. - She plainly said.  
>Firehawk's eyes widden in realization. She understood that Mercer had betrayed her and did want to kill her. Her shoulders slumped.<br>- Why did you save me? - Firehawk looked at Karliah in confusion and sadness and a bit of anger from being betrayed. Karliah understood all these emotions to well, as she also was betrayed once by the same man, but she simply explained:  
>- My original intention was to use that arrow on Mercer, but I never had a clear shot. I made a split second decision to get you out of the way and it prevented your death.<br>- Why should I believe you?  
>- Without the antidote I administered, you'd be as still as a statue. I treated your wounds and didn't leave you defenseless. The poison on that arrow took me a year to perfect. I only had enough for a single shot and yet I used it on you. All I had hoped was to capture Mercer alive.<br>Firehawk took this all in and finally uttered:  
>- Then I'm in your debt.<br>- More than you'll ever realize. - Karliah said with no hatred, no compromise. - All I had really hoped was to capture Mercer alive.  
>- Why? - Firehawk asked.<br>- Mercer must be brought to the Guild to answer for what he's needs to pay for Gallus's murder.  
>- He killed him?<br>- Yes. - She said no more and so Firehawk decided no to ask about it.  
>- How will you prove it?<br>- Huh ? - was Karliah's reply.  
>- How will you prove that he murdered him?<br>- My purpose in using Snow Veil Sanctum to ambush Mercer wasn't simply for irony's sake. Before both of you arrived, I recovered a journal from Gallus's remains. I suspect the information we need is written inside.  
>- What does it say?<br>- I wish I knew. The journal is written in some sort of language I've never seen before. - she answered sincerely, with a hint of sadness in her voice.

She didnt like the look of sadness that Karliah had on her face so she suggested:  
>- Maybe it can be translated. - Karliah's eyes widden in realization and she finally let out a smile. A smile of hope.<br>- "Enthir... Gallus's friend at the College of Winterhold. Of course... it's the only outsider Gallus trusted with the knowledge of his Nightingale identity.  
>- That word "Nightingale"... What does it mean? - Firehawk asked.<br>- There were three of us. Myself, Gallus and Mercer. We were a anonymous splinter of the Thieves Guild in Riften. Perhaps I'll tell you more about it later. Right now, you need to head for Winterhold with the journal and get the and get the translation, take these as well, they may prove useful for your journey. - She took Firehawk's hand in hers and placed there four doses of a leveled poison,while her other hand she closed Firehawk's own, making her grip the four doses.

They looked in the eyes,both silent.  
>- You will not come? - Firehawk asked.<br>- I'm afraid not. There are preparations to make and Gallus's remains to lay to rest.I promise to join you there as soon as I can. - she smiled a sad smile.  
>Firehawk nodded and proceeded to go to Enthir in Winterhold, wondering when she will be able to see the Dark Elf again.<p>

-  
>Continue.<br>A/N: I'll post little by little. I have much more already written but i decided to make little chapters. I appologize if in the beggining it's kind of tedious, because its mostly the actual speech they have in the game, but i wanted to make this realistic and later on it will be different :)


	2. Proving the truth

**A/N: Another chapter is out! Warning it contains spoilers, has mature cintent and its femxfem. Please b epatient with my writting and hope you enjoy !**  
><strong>***<strong>

She was now in the snowy city of Winterhold. She actually hated that weather since almost nothing could be seen throught the hard snowfall. She looked for a plate with "Frozen Hearth" inscribed, when she found it she entered the looked at the place inside. Sure there weren't many people there, all Winterhold is kind of some people could be seen. There was the Inn keeper Dagur behind the counter and his wife Haran who was serving food and drinks to the costumers. Mostly was mead, everyone gets drunk these days. The war,the misery, the death and the arrival of the Dragons just made it impossible to live so mead was all that rests for these people.  
>She spotted Nelacar sitting on a chair in the corner,as always. Then a loud thump was heard and Firehawk rolled her eyes, and she already knew who was the source of it, Ranmir,the drunk, who just happened to run into a stoolending up on the ground with some stuff knocked out in the process.<br>- Ranmir! You had enough of that shit! - Guran said. Haran proceeded to clean the mess with the help of her daughter Eirin, who stayed all day in the inn helping her mom. The durnk man was ignored by both.  
>Firehawk walked a few steps and helped the man up, sitting him on the big stool,while shaking her head. She looked behind her and she saw a wood elf, dressed in mage's clothing,red eyes,blond mohawk, sly smile and an iron dagger on his belt. She approached him and asked him:<br>- Are you by any case, Enthir?  
>- Yes, i am. Why you search for me? - he said in a cheerful way.<br>- I've been sent by Karliah.  
>- Karliah? Then she's finally found it. - his expression was a mist of surprise and seriousness. - Do you have Gallu's journal? - he asked right away, taking Firehawk aback.<br>"How many years did Karliah try to resolve this?" she thought.  
>- Yes ! But there's a problem. - Firehawk finally answered.<br>- A problem? - Enthir said in a stern voice. - Let me see it.  
>Firehawk proceeded to give him the journal and watched Enthir look at it in a cheerful way. "Is the man, always cheerful like that?Does he know how to read it then?" she thought.<br>- This is just like Gallus. - he continued. - A dear friend but always, to clever for his own good.  
>- I dont understand... - she started but only to be interrupted.<br>- He's written all of the text in the Falmer language.  
>- Can you translate it?<br>- No. However, I know someone who might. The court wizard of Markarth,Calcelmo,may have the materials you need to get the journal translated.  
>-Not that guy again... - Firehawk muttered between her teeth.<br>- A word of is a fierce guardian of his reasearch. Getting the information won't be easy.- Enthir took a sip of ale from his cup.  
>- Great. - she said. - By the way, why did Gallus scribe is journal in Falmer Language?<br>- Well... - Enthir looked at Firehawk from his cup. - Besides the fact that there only a handful people in Tamriel that even recognize the language? I'm fairly certain he was planning some sort of a heist that involved a deep understanding in the Falmer language. - he looked at his cup now empty and then back at the Dark Elf. - Sadly, we never had the opportunity to speak about the details.  
>- How did he acquire suck knowledge to use it?<br>- Ironically, i pointed him in the same direction i pointed you. To Markarth and Calcelmo.I am only hoping that whatever means he used to learn the language will still be available to you.  
>Firehawk was taking it all in, thinking over and over,about this treachery, about Karliah that seemed to be trying to solve this for too long. She thought about who was this Gallus and maybe what he meant for Karliah.<br>- What can you tell me about Gallus? - she decided to ask.  
>- He was a dear friend of mine and a surprinsingly astute pupil of academia... I was devastated when he was killed.I suppose that risk always coexisted with his line of work, I just never thought his luck would run out.<br>- He was an academic but chose a different path? Why?  
>- For the thrill, of course. He was quite clear that he felt more in his element climbing through a window rather than hunched over a dusty tome.<br>- How did you meet him?  
>- Ah yes, quite an amusing anecdote actually. I caught him trying to break into my laboratory. I was about to show him the error of his ways when he made a curiously astute comment about my reasearch notes.I was astounded and in turn it lead to a conversation. Who'd have imagined it would lead to such a strong friendship? - Enthir finished and Firehawk stood silent only nodded, proceeding to exit the inn.<br>- Thank you. - she decided to say, waving her hand, back facing the Wood Elf.

Once at Markarth, she headed towards the Understone Keep where she would be able to find Calcelmo. She looked at the enormous place, it was made of stone and golden doors graced the entrances. Inside the place wasn't less glorious. There were gigantic columns adorned with golden statues, there were more golden door more golden everything. The place just screamed "Wealth". She saw two guards and asked:  
>- Do you know where i can find Calcelmo?<br>- You can find him in his workplace on the left. - The guard said and Firehawk nodded and headed left.  
>She was still admiring the everywhere, admiring the blue and golden lights provided from the golden decoration and the stones that made the building. She was certain that wasn't any city like Markarth. Then,she saw a person bent over a desk, in what seem to be reading in a exasperating way,like trying to decipher the meaning of something. By the loud voice and profane words said she assumed it was Calcelmo, so she approached him and noticing a presence behind him, he said rather angry:<br>- What are you doing here? The excavation site is closed. I don't need any more workers or guards.  
>- Excavation site? - Firehawk was confused.<br>- Nchuand-Zel? The ruins underneath Markarth? The wealth of artifacts that I've based two human lifetimes of research on?  
>" So that's why he is like this? He needs mead and a girl on his lap." she tought.<br>- I was looking for you, actually. - she said.  
>- I told you I'm not hiring any more guards. Why do you people always bother me when I'm trying to finish my research? - Hum... she tried but was interrupted.<br>- You idiot. Do you even know who I am? The most recognized scholar on the Dwemer in all of Tamriel, and you people keep bothering me! I... I'm sorry I... I got too excited. I'm in the middle of some very... stressful work, and I shouldn't have yelled. How can I help you? - he gave her a distressed smile.  
>- I heard you are knowledgeable about the Falmer language.<br>- Then you were well informed. I am at this very moment on the cusp of completing my magnum opus on the subject. I'm calling it 'Calcelmo's Guide to the Falmer Tongue.' It will revolutionize the way we understand those ancient beings.  
>- Can I see your work?<br>- Preposterous! - He screamed, which made Firehawk jump a bit where she stand - That research represents years of personal toil in some of the most dangerous Dwemer ruins in Skyrim! You must be mad to think I'd allow anyone to see it before it's completed!  
>- But I'm a great admirer of your work. - she faked a enthusiastic voice.<br>Calcelmo's eyes widdened, and an expression of excitement grow on his face.  
>- What kind of a mentor would I be if I denied a potential student a glimpse at his master's ingenuity! Here, this key will provide access to my museum. Feel free to browse for as long as you wish. However, I must insist that my laboratory remains strictly off limits. - He gave her the key and she smirked walking off.<br>"Easy." - she thought.  
>- I hope you enjoy touring the museum. Just don't touch anything. - he said worried, while she waved a hand at him.<p>

She unlocked the door the Dwemer Museum, with the key Calcelmo gave her. Once inside she was again mesmerized, but was shortly interrupted by a guard that run to her asking in a serious voice:  
>- What are you doing here? This area is off limits.<br>- I happen to have the key. Calcelmo gave it to me. - she said. The guard nodded staying silent and let her through.  
>She looked for a door to Calcelmo's Laboratory where she could proceed her research for the translating work of Calcelmo. She found the door and hurried there, she looked behind her to see where the guards where and then proceeded to lockpick the door while sneaking. Since she was good at lockpicking, the locker didn't put up on a big fight. She entered the place silently, and heard voices coming from the place. She saw two guards that spotted her by coincidence and started running yelling at her, weapons drawned.<br>- Shit - she cursed, while drawing her mace on her right hand and producing a firebolt with her left, wasting no time on attacking them. In less that a minute they were both dead. She let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding. Past another door she saw more guards patrolling ans she started to wonder how the hell was she supposed to pass the door on the right unnoticed.  
>It was then that she saw the gas traps and the valves and she imediatly had an idea. She acted quickly she used herself as bait to call the guards, which worked and when they stepped on the gas area they fell dead on the floor. She hurried into Calcelmo's Tower, which was the only place left to look at and she braced herself for the worst. Instead of a high guarded place she found it alone, a stone on the center and lots of roll papers and charcoal.<br>She examined the Stone and took the journal in her hands. They had the same writting. She put away the journal and thought for some minutes in a way of "stealing" the contents of the stone. She looked everywhere for something and when realization came to her she slapped her forehead hard and took some roll paper and charcoal and placed the paper on the stone, marking it with the charcoal. She took the now inscribed paper with her and fled for the place, always receptive for sounds, just in case some guard noticed all the commotion she created minutes ago.

Once out of the Understone Keep, Firehawk traveled to Winterhold in a carriage near the Markarth Stables. She ate some bread and drink some ale on the way, feeling quite satiesfied with her meal. She was thinking over all that happened. Mercer betraying her and the Guild, Karliah's appearance and the fact that she isn't the bad guy, well girl, the fact that she wanted to see Karliah so badly and that she and Gallus had something in the past and how Gallus seemed to be a great person. All that bothered her. She never felt like that. Not that she never liked the ladies she saw through her adventure in Skyrim, hell she had lots of fun with many of them but it wasn't the same. She never felt like that, just by hearing someones voice, she never felt like that for NOT hearing someones voice.  
>She was confused, but put it aside when the guy from the carriage told her that they have arrived.<br>- Time to work! - she sai to herself.  
>She headed to the Frozen Heart inn and searched for Enthir, since she didn't see him in the usual chair by the corner of the inn, she tried to take a look in the cellar and there she saw Karliah and Enthir who noticed her, and she heard Karliah say:<br>- You are back. - she gave a soft smile to Firehawk, which made her blush a bit.  
>Firehawk approached Enthir and gave him the inscribbed paper:<br>- This should help translate Galliu's Journal. - Firehawk said.  
>- I suppose it would be unnapropriate of me if i asked how you obtained this? - Enthir implied.<br>- Well, i have my ways. - Firehawk smirked, raising her shoulders. Which earned her a strange look from Enthir and a smirk from Karliah.  
>- Well... this is quite odd. I expected notes.<br>- It's quite a tale. - Firehawk said.  
>- I understand. - Enthir replied. - Now, let me take a good look at these. Over here, please.<br>He lead them to the table behind him. Taking the journal in his hands, and looking throught it always checking the paper that Firehawk gave him from Calcelmo's tower. There were some moments of silence with some humming from Enthir while he studied the journal. Firehawk looked at Karliah that was beside to read her expression. She was too quiet and had a serious expression on, but appeared calm even though Firehawk knew that she was eager to find what secrets where in that journal.  
>- This is intriguing. - Enthir finally said. - But highly disturbing.<br>- Whats the matter? - Firehawk asked.  
>- It appears that Gallus had suspicions about Mercer Frey's allegiance to the Guild for months. Gallus had begun to uncover what he calls an...unduly lavish lifestyle replete with spending vast amounts of gold on personal pleasures. - Enthir explained.<br>- Does the journal say where this wealth came from? - it was Karliah's turn to talk. Firehawk just listened and observed.  
>- Yes. Gallus seems certain that Mercer had been removing funds from the Guild's treasury without anyone's knowledge.<br>- Anything else, Enthir? Anything about... the Nightingales?  
>- Hmm. Yes, here it is. The last few pages seem to describe "the failure of the Nightingales" although it doesn't go into great detail. Gallus also repeatedly mentions his strong belief that Mercer desecrated something known as the Twilight Sepulcher.<br>- Shadows preserve us. So it's true...  
>"What's on? Why does she look so terrified?" Firehawk thought.<br>- I'm not familiar with the Twilight Sepulcher. What is it? What's Mercer Frey done? - Enthir asked confused.  
>- I'm sorry Enthir, I can't say. All that matters is that we deliver your translation to the Guild immediately. -She turned to Firehawk - Please, follow me.<br>- It's alright Karliah. You don't have to say a word.  
>- Farewell, Enthir... words can't express... - she put her hand on his shoulder smiling sadly and left.<br>- Thank you Enthir. - Firehawk said and hurried to follow Karliah, they headed to the carriage when Karliah said:  
>- We must hasten to Riften before Mercer can do any more damage to the Guild. - with that she climbed up the carriage while Firehawk paid the man and they travelled straight to Riften. While on the long ride to Riften Firehawk took the initiative to talk:<br>- Gallus's journal mentioned the "Twilight Sepulcher. - She saw Karliah looking at her, a look of comtemplation as if she would answer her implied question or not, when she heard her calming voice.  
>- You've come this far, so I see no harm in concealing it any longer. The Twilight Sepulcher is the temple to Nocturnal. It's what the Nightingales are sworn to protect with their lives.<br>- Why does it require that type of protection?  
>- Everything that represents Nocturnal's influence is contained within the walls of the Sepulcher. Now it seems Mercer's broken his oath with Nocturnal and defiled the very thing he swore to protect.<br>- Thieves and temples. It just doesn't add up.  
>- I felt the same way when Gallus first revealed these things to me. I think given time, you'll understand what I mean.<br>- I'd understand better if less mystery was involved.  
>- As a Nightingale, I've been sworn to secrecy regarding the Sepulcher. I know the Guild doesn't do much to foster faith, but I'm going to have to ask that you continue to trust me.<br>- Very well, we do it your way for now. - Firehawk was still not convinced, but Karliah had saved her life and she owned her.  
>- In the meantime, I wanted you to have this. It belonged to Gallus, but given the circumstances I think he'd approve. - She handed Firehawk a Nightingale Blade.<br>- If the Guild isn't willing to listen to reason, you might have to... - Karliah only nodded saddly.  
>Once in Riften they run to the door that led to the Thieves Guild, Red Flagon. Before going in, Firehawk put an hand on Karliahs shoulder and pushed her back a bit, saying quietly:<br>- Wait... - Karliah looked confused at her. - Tell me about Gallus...  
>- He was a scholar, a master thief and a natural leader. Everyone respected him and followed him without question. It was Gallus who inducted me into the Nightingales and honed my skills to a razor sharp point. I owe everything to him. We were... very close. - She chose her words wisely. Firehawk felt a pain in her chest when the word "close" left the other Darl Elf's lips, but she dared to ask again.<br>- You were lovers? - she sounded sad and she knew it was noticeable. "Damnit!" - She wasn't the time for her emotions to waver.  
>- Gallus once said he felt comfortable around me, able to let his guard down. I can't help but think that I'm responsible for what happened to him. - she said saddly.<br>Firehawk gave her a reassuring caress on her shoulder.  
>- It's not your fault. Don't blame youserlf. But, Why didn't you kill Mercer?<br>- Mercer lied to the Guild, branded me a murderer and slandered my name across his network of contacts. For twenty-five years I ran, never sleeping in the same place twice and carefully covering my tracks. Mercer doesn't need to die... he needs to feel the cold sting of fate as his life crumbles in front of him and he's hunted by the Guild.  
>- Might not have a choice next time. - Firehawk said, brows furrowed.<br>- I can promise you if it comes to that, and my back's to the wall, I won't hesitate. - There was a hint of hatred in Karliah's voice.  
>- If your back is on the wall, i will protect you. - Firehawk whispered, looking at the other. Karliah's eyes widdened at the comment but stayed silent, only locking gazes with Firehawk. She was damn serious about protecting her. She gave Firehawk a smile and nodded. They opened the door to the Red Flagon. Once inside Karliah turned to Firehawk and said:<br>- I'm glad you're here. Are you ready to face the Guild?  
>- I'm ready. Let's go.<p>

*******  
><strong>Continue...<strong>


	3. The Oath

Both of them headed to the Cistern and Karliah warned:  
>- Keep your eyes open. I'm not sure what to expect when we enter the cistern. - Firehawk nodded.<br>Inside the Cistern, they were both received by an hostile Brynjolf, Vex and Delvin. They had their weapons raised prepared to attack when Brynjolf ordered them to.  
>- You better have a damn good reason to be here with that murderer. - Brynjolf confronted Firehawk.<br>- Shes no murderer! - Firehawk dared to yell, taking Karliah aback.  
>- Please, lower your weapons so we can speak. I have proof that you've all been misled! - Karliah interrupted them.<br>- No tricks, Karliah or I'll cut you down where you stand. Now what's this so-called proof you speak of? - Brynjolf warned.  
>- I have Gallus's journal. I think you'll find its contents disturbing.<br>- Let me see. - Karliah gave him the journal translated, which he proceeded to read.- No, it... can't be. This can't be true. I've known Mercer too long...  
>- It's true, Brynjolf. Every word. Mercer's been stealing from the Guild for years, right under your noses. - It was Karliah' time to speak.<br>- There's only one way to find out if what the lass says is true. Delvin, I'll need you to open the Vault.

Brynjolf headed with Vex and Delvin on the front to the Vault, leaving Karliah and Firehawk behind following them.  
>- Hey! - Firehawk called quietly to Karliah, which earned her a questionable look from the other. - You okay?<br>Karliah only nodded looking forward.

- Wait just a blessed moment, Bryn. What's in that book? What did it say? - Delvin asked suddenly.  
>- It says Mercer's been stealing from our vault for years. Gallus was looking into it before he was murdered.<br>- How can Mercer open up a vault that needs two keys? It's impossible. Could he pick his way in?  
>- That door has the best puzzle locks money can buy. There's no way it can be picked open. - Vex turn.<br>- He didn't need to pick the lock. - Karliah merely said.  
>- What is she on about?<br>- Use your key on the vault, Delvin. We'll open it up and find out the truth. - Delvin used the key and turned to Brynjolf.  
>- I've used my key, but the vault's still locked up tighter than a drum. Now use yours. - he said. Brynjolf used his key and entered the Vault. Everything was gone.<br>- By the Eight! It's gone, everything's gone! Get in here, all of you!  
>- The gold, the jewels... it's all gone. - Delvin said.<br>- That son-of-a-bitch! I'll kill him! - Vex said, daggers on both hands and teeth clashing.  
>- Vex! Put it away... right now. We can't afford to lose our heads... we need to calm down and focus. - Brynjolf ordered, but she did not listen.<br>- Do what he says, Vex. This isn't helpin' right now. - Delvin approached her by placing a hand on her shoulder, which calmed her down.  
>- Fine. We do it your way. For now. - Vex finally agreed.<br>- Delvin, Vex... watch the Flagon. If you see Mercer, come tell me right away. - Brynjolf commanded and the three left.

Firehawk turned to Karliah in a second and asked her:  
>- How could Mercer have gotten into the vault?<br>- All I can tell you for now is that he's abused his authority as a Nightingale.  
>- That was really vague you know? - Firehawk said, crossing her arms.<br>- As a Nightingale, I took an oath and was sworn to secrecy. Be patient and your time will come. - Firehawk let out a hmph sound, which made Karliah to roll her eyes, but smiling nonetheless. - You are an impatient one i see.  
>And she just walked away before Firehawk could retort.<p>

Firehawk went to Brynjolf to show him Mercer's plans, after a brief conversation about the asshole and his treachery and how to stop him. Brynjolf told her that Karliah wanted to speak to them and led her to the other Dark Elf.

- Brynjolf, the time has come to decide Mercer's fate. Until a new Guild Master is chosen, the decision falls to you.  
>- Aye, lass... I've come to a decision. Mercer Frey tried to kill both of you, he betrayed the Guild, murdered Gallus and made us question our future. He needs to die.<br>- We have to be very careful, Brynjolf. Mercer is a Nightingale, an Agent of Nocturnal. - She said quietly.  
>- Then it's all true... everything I heard in the stories. The Nightingales, their allegiance to Nocturnal and the Twilight Sepulcher.<br>- Yes. That's why we need to prepare ourselves an meet Mercer on equal footing. Just outside of Riften, beyond the Southeast Gate is a small path cut up the mountainside. At the end of that path is a clearing and an old standing stone. I'd ask you both meet me there.  
>They nodded and she left, just like that.<br>"Again...alone." Firehawk thought. But she had to attend other matters too, she had a request of that little boy Aventus Aretino, back in Windhelm that wanted her to kill Grelod the Kind, an elderly Nord woman and the headmistress of the Honorhall Orphanage in Riften. Since she was actually in the city why not? Then she would head out to the Standing Stone to meet the others.

She exited the Cistern, by going throught the secret passage and looked for the Horphanage. According to the map it was located left front from the secret passage. She entered the Horphanage sneaking, took out her bow and put poison on it, she hid behind the walls following the sounds of children and adults talking.

- And one more thing!- She heard and elderly voice saying, which she suspected it was Grelod. - I will hear no more talk of adoptions! None of you riff-raff is getting adopted. Ever! Nobody needs you, nobody wants you. That, my darlings, is why you're here. Why you will always be here, until the day you come of age and get thrown into that wide, horrible world. Now, what do you all say?  
>- We love you, Grelod. Thank you for your kindness. - Children voices were heard in union.<br>- That's better. Now scurry off, my little guttersnipes. - They went to their beds, since it was late. And the old hag headed to her room to sleep.  
>Firehawk waited till everyone was sleeping or out of sight, she spotted the target, and sneaked in her room, bow and arrow prepared for the kill. With a steady aim and a soft sigh, Firehawk shot Grelod, who yelled her last words.<br>- Aiiiie!  
>- Urgh! So dramatic! - Firehawk said and then fled from the house where people started to wake up and a frantic Constantine, who heard the yelling, was running along the corridor yelling. - Job done and no one saw it! Now i need to meet Karliah.<p>

She took her horse and travelled to the Shadow Stone, which was just right outside Riften. She saw Brynjolf and Karliah, who stepped from her place and approached Firehawk.  
>- I'm glad you're here. - She said placing her hand on Firehawk's shoulder, sending butterflies in her stomach. Firehawk responded by placing her hand on the others hand and smilied, nodding.<br>Brynjolf looked at both from afar, with interest.  
>"We will have quite a tale here huh." He thought.<p>

Both Dark elves approached the Nord thief and Firehawk asked Karliah:  
>- What is the significance of this place?<br>- This is the headquarters of the Nightingales, cut into the mountainside by the first of our kind. We've come to seek the edge we need to defeat Mercer Frey.  
>- What kind of an edge?<br>- If you'll follow me, I'll try to explain on the way.  
>The three entered the Nightingale Hall and Brynjolf was the first to break the silence.<br>- So this is Nightingale Hall. i heard about this place when I joined the Guild, but I never believed it existed.  
>- The assumption that the Nightingales were just a myth was seeded within the Guild on purpose. It helped avert attention from our true nature. What's wrong, Brynjolf? I can almost hear your brow furrowing. - Karliah explained.<br>- I'm trying to understand why I'm here, lass. I'm no priest, and I'm certainly not religious. Why pick me?  
>- This isn't about religion, Brynjolf... it's business. This is Nightingale Hall. You're the first of the uninitiated to set foot inside in over a century. Now, if you'll both proceed to the armory to don your Nightingale Armor, we can begin the Oath.<p>

Firehawk and Brynjolf made their way to the armory room to equip their own Nightingale armor as Karliah did the same in the other part of the place.  
>When the three meet, after dressing up, Firehawk gasps in awe at how beautiful Karliah looks in her Nightingale Armor. Sure hers was the same as Karliah's, but...The amethyst big eyes, the gray pale skin, the medium dark brown hair that was now shown,falling gracefully on her shoulders, the revealing center of the armor, showing Karliah's belly and half of her breasts,the skinny yet sexy legs, just turned her on.<p>

Brynjolf observes this with joy and jokes saying:  
>- Don't choke there huh lass. - He smirked and Firehawk eyed him with a little blush on her cheeks.<br>- Is everything alright? - Karliah asks, not understanding whats happening.  
>- Y-Yes! - Firehawk says a bit loudly than needed and blushed more.<br>Brynjolf just muffled his laugh with his hand, earning him a slap from the blushing Dark Elf. Karliah rose an eyebrow at this behavior but decided to leave it be.  
>- Follow me. - The Nightigale said and the others did as she told.<p>

Down the corridor, Brynjolf decides to confront Karliah:  
>- Okay, lass. We've got these getups on... now what?<br>- Beyond this gate is the first step in becoming a Nightingale.  
>- Woah there, lass. I appreciate the armor, but becoming a Nightingale? That was never discussed.<br>- To hold any hope of defeating Mercer, we must have Nocturnal at our backs. If she's to accept you as one of her own, an arrangement must be struck.  
>- What sort of arrangement? I need to know the terms.<br>- The terms are quite simple, Brynjolf. Nocturnal will allow you to become a Nightingale and use your abilities for whatever you wish. And in return, both in life and in death, you must serve as a guardian of the Twilight Sepulcher.  
>- Aye, there's always a catch. But at this point, I suppose there isn't much to lose. If it means the end of Mercer Frey, you can count me in.<p>

Karliah turns to Firehawk, who was silent since that strange event, and asks:  
>- What about you? Are you ready to transact the Oath with Nocturnal?<br>- Yes. - Firehawk said with determination.  
>- By transacting the Oath with Nocturnal, you're entering into a business deal. You'll be provided all of the power and knowledge befitting a Nightingale. You're free to use those powers as you see fit to further your own goals or the goals of the Thieves return, you'll be required to defend the Twilight Sepulcher and everything within when the need arises. More importantly, upon your death, your spirit will be bound to the Twilight Sepulcher as one of its guardians. - Firehawk nodded - Once the Oath has been struck, the terms are binding. Knowing this, are you ready to undergo the ceremony? - Karliah finally asked.<br>- Yes.  
>- Good. After I open the gate, please stand on the western circle.<p>

She then opened the gate, and the sight was kind of surreal. It was kinda of a Chamber, with one bridge leading to a circular floor, with a glyph that led to more three bridges each one leading to another circular floor with a glyph on it.  
>Karliah heads to the second glyph of the three, while Brynjolf stands on the third and Firehawk proceeds to the first, feeling a bit nervous and anxious. They are all far apart from each other, and she somehow fears the unknown. She looks at Karliah, that was bent down on her knee, proceeding to summon Nocturnal.<p>

- I call upon you Lady Nocturnal, Queen of Murk and Empress of Shadow... hear my voice!  
>"Charming..." Firehawk thought, upon the sight that was in front of her.<br>Nocturnal appeared on the big circular floor in front of them in a non-material form and spoke in a very rusty yet sexy way:  
>- Ah, Karliah. I was wondering when I'd hear from you again. Lose something did we?<br>- My Lady, I've come before you to throw myself upon your mercy and to accept responsibility for my failure.  
>- You're already mine, Karliah. Your terms were struck long ago. What could you possibly offer me now? - she said dangerously calmly.<br>- I have two others that wish to transact the Oath, to serve you both in life and in death. - Karliah's voice did not falter.  
>- You surprise me, Karliah. This offer is definitely weighted in my favor.<br>- My appetite for Mercer's demise exceeds my craving for wealth, Your Grace.  
>- Revenge? How interesting... very well, the conditions are acceptable. You may proceed.<br>- Lady Nocturnal, we accept your terms. We dedicate ourselves to you as both your avengers and your sentinels. We will honor our agreement in this life and the next until your conditions have been met.  
>- Very well. I name your initiates Nightingale and I restore your status to the same, Karliah. And in the future, I'd suggest you refrain from disappointing me again. - And with that the non material form disappeared.<p>

Karliah walked to the place where Nocturnal was moments ago, without uttering a word. That worried Firehawk but she just followed her steps.  
>Karliah then turned to both Brynjolf and Firehawk and said:<br>- Now that you've transacted the Oath, it's time to reveal the final piece of the puzzle to you, Mercer's true was able to unlock the Guild's vault without two keys because of what he stole from the Twilight Sepulcher... the Skeleton Key. By doing this, he's compromised our ties to Nocturnal and in essence, caused our luck to run dry.  
>- The Key unlocks any door? - Firehawk asked.<br>- Well, yes. But the Key isn't only restricted to physical barriers. All of us possess untapped abilities; the potential to wield great power, securely sealed within our minds. Once you realize the Key can access these traits, the potential becomes limitless.  
>- The Guild should possess this item. - Firehawk said.<br>- Although it would benefit the Guild more than you can imagine, in the end, it would do more harm than good. If the Key isn't returned to its lock in the Twilight Sepulcher, things will never be the same for the Guild. As time passed, our luck would diminish to the point of non-existence. And whether you know it or not, our uncanny luck defines our trade.  
>- It's the first time i'm set out to return something since i'm part of this guild.<br>- Very true. In our line of work, it's quite rare we set out to return a stolen item to its rightful owner.  
>Firehawk proceeded to leave but was stopped by Karliah who grabbed her shoulder, drawning close to the other elf and said:<br>- Before we depart, Brynjolf has some business to discuss. I suggest you listen to him. And then we meet outside the ruins of Irkngthand. - Firehawk only nodded and Karliah left.  
>*<p>

After all this, Firehawk decided to head to Riften and sleep the night in the inn. People weren't all nice to her, since she confronted Keerava about the debt she had with the Thieves Guild, but they needed the money and she needed a place to sleep. Hell they could put their prides in their ass for the hell she cared about their in her room provided by Talen-Jei,Keerava's lover, she puts her weapons and stuff on the chest, closes the door and sits on the bed, thinking.

- This is all to much. - Firehawk talked to herself. - First i enter the Thieves Guild. Then i know we have a betrayer who is trying to destroy us, then the betrayer is actually the victim and the friend is the actual enemie. Then i find this beautiful dark elf thief, and then that charming being is a Nightingale, some sort of a Daedric prince guardian and then... - she started to rise her voice - Then! I turn into a Nightingale myself and now i need to kill the person i thought was an ally... - she lowered her voice again, once the rage vanished for a moment. - This is all too much... - She lied down in the bed, arms covering her face.

Her thoughts started roaming around, from when she met Karliah till today's events. One thing she knew, she liked the other in a way that was unknown to her, but she knew it was hopeless. It was easier to get a girl in the inn than an astute thief who's been hiding from death for more than twenty years and...from someone who hasnt forgotten the guy they loved.  
>- Gallus... - she muttered, in a sad voice. She completely forgot that Gallus and Karliah had an affair. This made her upset, leading to her knocking a jug in the ground, breaking it in million pieces in a loud sound. - I'll have to pay for that, i think. - She said, defeated.<p>

She covered herself with the bed sheets and tried to sleep. After a few hours, she woke up she was in another place she was never in. When her sight adjusted to the dim light of the place she heard a voice saying:

- Sleep well?

**Continue...**


End file.
